Melancolía
by Leiram
Summary: Mientras Edward observaba a su hermano y a su novia, no pudo evitar recordar su mundo y a la muchacha que había dejado atrás... Drabble. EdWin. Ligero Alphonse/Mei. Spoilers del final de la película.


**DISCLAIMER:** FMA no es mío.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic contiene spoilers del final de la película. Si no la has visto todavía, aprieta el boton atrás; si aún quieres seguir leyendo, adelante.

* * *

**Melancolía**

Edward estaba mirando la ventana. Se encontraba en clase de química, pero se había permitido distraerse un momento para mirar el paisaje desde su aula. Iba a volver a centrar su atención a la clase cuando notó algo. Tuvo que acercarse un poco más a la ventana para poder distinguir lo que había visto. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver que se trataba de su hermanito (que ya no era tan pequeño) y su novia Mei, una estudiante de intercambio que llegó de China hacía seis meses. Al verlos juntos, conversando mientras se dirigían a su próxima clase, Ed no pudo evitar recordar a Winry.

Hacía ya cuatro años desde que llegó a este extraño mundo, y un año desde que se enfrentó a la Sociedad del Thule y se cerró la Puerta definitivamente. Así es, definitivamente. En otras palabras, ya no podría volver a ver a Armstrong enseñando su físico desmedidamente; a Havoc, Fuery, Falman y Breda apostando, bromeando y evadiendo su trabajo hasta que la Teniente Hawkeye les "ordenara" trabajar, el toque maternal de la Teniente Ross y su fiel compañero Brosh, incluso extrañaba a Mustang y sus bromas –aunque nunca lo fuese a admitir abiertamente-, o a Pinako fumando su pipa mientras veía a Den jugar.

Sin embargo, lo que más extrañaba de su mundo era Winry. Extrañaba verla esperando en el balcón cada vez que volvía a Risembool para una reparación luego de romper su automail, sólo para que unos minutos más tarde fuera golpeado por su llave mientras lo regañaba por haber destruido su "obra de arte". Extrañaba sus peleas infantiles, en donde Winry era la que siempre conseguía tener la última palabra –después de que lo dejara inconsciente con fuerte chichón en la cabeza, producto de su abominable fuerza y su llave-. Extrañaba verla llorar, lágrimas que sólo derramaba por él y su hermano. Aún recordaba su impotencia, la incapacidad que sentía al verla y aún así no hacer nada. Prácticamente, extrañaba a Winry y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

Podría haber salvado su mundo y este nuevo mundo en donde estaba, podría haber salvado a sus respectivos habitantes, podría haber logrado reunirse con su querido hermano, al que quería más que toda su vida; sin embargo, fue un idiota al no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos a tiempo y haber hecho algo; pero ¿qué? ¿Qué le podría haber dicho? ¿Qué la amaba? ¿Qué podría haber hecho? ¿Besarla? Él nunca había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos, mucho menos oralmente para eso estaba ella, quien siempre lo entendió.

Ahora que estaba mirando el paisaje (la feliz pareja ya no se veía por el campus) no podía evitar recordar el tiempo que pasó allá y también ver cómo este nuevo mundo había influido dentro de la vida de Al y la suya.

-¿Ed?

Volteó su cabeza sólo para encontrarse con su rubia compañera de ojos celestes. Celestes. Nunca serían azules como los de Winry. La verdadera Winry.

-Ah. Hola Wendy -dijo recordando el nombre de la doble de Winry-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-La clase ya terminó -contestó, y agregó, al ver su expresión de sorpresa-. Otra vez te quedaste soñando despierto ¿no?

Ed sólo pudo soltar una risa nerviosa mientras Wendy suspiraba.

-Vamos, tu hermano y Mei nos esperan.

Mientras salían de su salón de clases, Ed no pudo evitar soltar otro suspiro. La primera vez que había visto a Wendy creyó que se trataba de Winry. Había sido durante su primer día de clases en la universidad y por poco se cayó de la sorpresa y del susto. A pesar que esta "Winry" guardaba muchas similitudes con la verdadera, tanto como en su físico como en su carácter, nunca podría ser igual que la verdadera, y por lo tanto, nunca la querría como a la verdadera. Sólo podía apreciarla como una buena amiga. Una amiga que siempre le recordaría a aquello que había dejado atrás.

Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos hasta reunirse con su hermano y su novia.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño one-shot. Estoy bastante contenta porque este es el primer fic que hago. Sé que debería estar actualizando **Parent's Responsibility**, pero esta idea se me vino a la cabeza y cuando me senté en la computadora las palabras me salieron naturalmente.

Por si las dudas, quiero aclarar que Mei no es un OC. Mei Chan es un personaje exclusivo del manga que está enamorada de Al. Al principio pensaba poner Al/Noah, pero después me acordé de la pequeña Mei y decidí incluirla mejor a ella :)

Beteado por _**Adazmerize**_. ¡Gracias por la ayuda guapa!.

Cualquier comentario y/o crítica constructiva será bien recibido. ¡Siéntanse libres de señalarme cualquier error! No me molesta para nada :)


End file.
